There are several types of frames or holders in use which employ two panels adapted to fit around the borders of a poster or other article to be displayed. The panels are hinged together along one peripheral edge while compressing the poster between the opposite peripheral edge. One approach is to hinge the panels together through a third hinged connector such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,575, or alternatively the panels can be hinged together using a pivot pintle assembly as disclosed in Canadian Patent No. 1,236,692 and Patent No. 1,097,068. One drawback of these configurations is that they are difficult to adapt to hanging poster applications where the peripheral hinged edges would interfere with attempts to hang the holders, this is because the panels would not be able to swing to their fully open position.
Other designs employ panels with fixed slots designed to receive and hold the poster, such as is disclosed in Canadian Patent No. 1,041,762. A drawback to such designs is that they require special coupling techniques at the corners which reduces their versatility. Those poster hangers employing metal components are also less versatile than poster hangers made of all plastic due to increased production costs, increased weight and the need for special tools to cut the holders to non-standard sizes. Many types of poster holders also employ a distinct structural member for biasing the panels in the open or closed position which can also reduce the versatility of the holder.